Nightwing and Joe Hardy Oneshots
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: an ATAC agent and a superhero have combined forces to bring you this hilarious collection of oneshots. Prepare yourself for the complete randomness of two friends and their inside jokes. Enjoy! Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Meeting

**Hey friends! so, I have an ongoing inside joke thing with my friend who likes to call herself Nightwing in a game we play, while I am called Joe. We decided to make a oneshot thing about it, so here we are! think of this as a meeting story.**

Joe's POV

I ran down the sidewalk, dodging around people.

 _I'm late I'm late I'm late!_ I thought. _Frank is gonna kill me!_

I guess I should back up, huh? Ok, so Frank put a book on hold at the library a few weeks ago. It came in while we were on a mission for ATAC (American Teens Against Crime) and they're only holding it for one more day, today. Then they would give it to the next person in line. Frank couldn't make it there today, so he sent me. The library was going to close in five minutes, and if I didn't make it in time, I couldn't get the book for Frank.

I made it to the library with two minutes to spare, and ran inside. The librarian, Kathy, looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Joe! We were just about to close. What do you need?"

"The book Frank put on hold," I said panting.

Kathy frowned. "Oh Joe, I'm sorry. I just gave your brother's book to a man about a minute ago. I didn't think Frank was going to make it. Maybe you can catch him? He just left."

"Thanks Kathy," I said quickly. I got ready to run out the door, but I stopped and looked back at Kathy. "Uh… what does this man look like?"

"He's got black hair, and he's wearing a police uniform."

"Thank you!" I ran out the door, and immediately spotted the guy Kathy had described. Unfortunately, he was almost halfway down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Excuse me! Sir!"

The guy turned around and looked at me. I ran down the sidewalk, stopping in front of him with my hands on my knees.

"The- the book," I gasped. "The one you got from the library. Just a few minutes ago."

The guy frowned. "Yea? What about it?"

"My brother sent me to pick the book up from the library, but by the time I got there Kathy told me you'd gotten it. I'm really sorry, but is there any way I could borrow it and give it back to you in a couple of days? I swear, I won't let anything happen to it!"

The guy cracked a smile. "What's your name, kid?"

"Joe, Joe Hardy."

"Well Joe Hardy, I'd be glad to loan the book to your brother. But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything!" I said eagerly.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow, I'm only here on vacation. When your brother is done reading the book, can you bring it to me in Bludhaven _?_ "

"Yea, sure!" I said.

"One more thing. To save you the hassle of driving there then back then there again, would you be willing to stay the night while I read it?"

"Sure," I said. "I'll do anything you want me to do!"

"Sounds good, kid. I'll see you then." he handed me the book.

"Thanks- uh, what's your name?"

"Richard Grayson." Richard turned, and walked down the sidewalk.

…

Two days later, I was riding my motorcycle to Bludhaven, my backpack bouncing on my back _._ When I made it there, I parked my bike and started walking, the book in my bag. As I came to a stop light, I saw a few muscle bound men come out of the shadows right for me. I tensed as I watched them get closer, preparing to bolt.

A hand grabbed me from behind, and held onto me with a really strong grip. One of the thugs grabbed my bookbag from me and started to look through it.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Give that back! There's nothing in it!"

"We got a wallet with 25 bucks in it, a book, passport and ID," the one searching my bag said.

"Who is he?" the one holding me asked.

"Some Joe Hardy kid." the guy frowned. "Hey, any relation to that detective, Fenton Hardy?"

"No," I said smoothly. "Never heard of him." the guy smirked.

"Is that so? I guess you wouldn't mind coming with us downtown, then?" the guy holding me started to shove me forward, when some noises sounded above them on the rooftops.

"Crap. He's here," one of them said. He sounded a little nervous.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Mugging guests of the city now boys?" came a voice from somewhere.

The guy holding my bag looked at the roof.

"What? No Nightwing, we were just givin em' a good ol' Bludhaven welcome," he answered, laughing nervously.

A figure jumped down from the roof, landing in front of us.

"Now, lucky for you, I happen to have a friend in town tonight." The figure motioned up to the roof and another, smaller one, jumped down, joining the guy called Nightwing.

"Look, we uh-" They let go of me, dropped my stuff and ran off.

I stopped to pick up the bag, shoving my wallet in it then picking up the book. Nightwing came forward, looking at the book in my hand.

"What book is that?" he asked, looking at the book. "Is it yours?

"No," I said. It belongs to the library, but I'm loaning it to someone. Richard Grayson?"

"We know him. May have saved his life a couple thousand times. Rich people." The smaller person said.

"Don't exaggerate Robin, but it is pretty much true."

I raised my eyebrows. "So you guys know where he lives? Can you show me?"

"We can't show you because we still have to do some patrolling, but he lives in apartment building 2353, 3rd floor, apartment 351. About a block or two from the police station," Robin said.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "For the directions and the help."

"It's what we do." The two men left, going from roof to roof all across the city.

I crossed the street, following Robin's directions to Richard's house.

I got there in about five minutes, and knocked on the door. I heard some things knocking around like someone was in a rush, then the door opened and some 12 year old answered the door.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

I blinked. "Uh, hi. I'm Joe Hardy. I'm here to see a guy named Richard Grayson. Is he here?"

"Grayson! It's for you!" the kid yelled.

Richard came to the door, smiling when he saw me. "Hey Joe, come on in." he held the door open, and I walked inside.

"Thanks," I told him. I handed the book over. "There you go." the young boy cleared his throat.

"Oh, Joe, this is my younger Brother, Damian. Our dad isn't able to be home tonight so I ended up having to watch him."

"Only because Pennyworth is boring and there was no way I was staying in the manor with Drake," Damian said.

I didn't know what he was talking about, and I didn't really want to ask. "I appreciate you letting me stay here," I told Richard.

"Its no problem," he told me. "You can drop your stuff in the spare room over there." he pointed at the end of the hall. "Around the corner, third room on the right."

I nodded, then walked down the hall, rounding the corner like he said. I spotted the room he had described, and pulled it open. But it wasn't a bedroom, it was a closet. With two costumes inside that looked exactly like Nightwing and Robin. My mouth fell open.

Richard walked around the corner. "Joe, I just realized I told you-" he stopped, noticing what I was looking out.

"Oh, those, they're fakes. I had someone make them for a comic con a few years ago. Almost exact replicas. Only thing different is the masks. Which, were misplaced when I was moving here."

I blinked at him, my ATAC senses on high alert. My eyes fell down to his pocket, where the corner of what looked suspiciously like Nightwing's mask was sticking out.

"Then what's _that?"_ I asked, pointing. The gears started turning in my brain, and I gasped. "You- your Nightwing aren't you?!"

Damian came around the corner then.

"Father won't be happy about him finding out Grayson. You messed up worse than you did when the Titans found out."

I rubbed my forehead. "This is insane!" I grabbed my cell phone. I had to call Frank, or dad, or ATAC, or somebody!

"Put that phone down."

I frowned. "Why should I?"

"Because I'll already get in enough trouble with him. I don't need more."

"In trouble with who?"

"Who the hell do you think," he said, rubbing his head. "Batman of course."

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta tell someone. It shouldn't get you in trouble, I don't think." I started to dial ATAC's number. As an ATAC agent, I had to report this. They relied on Frank and me to report this kind of thing.

"Sorry, Joe, but as a member of the Justice League of America, I have higher status than you ATAC people." he reached forward and plucked the phone out of my hand, but I hardly noticed.

My jaw dropped. "How did you- I- I mean, I don't know what your talking about."

"Joe, I've known since the day we met at the library. I was raised by the World's Greatest Detective, my detective skills are way beyond anyone at ATAC. If you didn't work for them, what are the odds you would have seen the mask, that is pretty much camouflaged on the costume?"

"I, uh… I have good observation skills?" I asked weakly. Richard sighed.

"Joe, it's no use. I know, and there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face and through my hair. "Oh man, Frank is gonna kill me!"

"Not as much as I'm gonna be killed by Batman."

I hesitated, before speaking hesitatingly. "I know you said he's the greatest detective in the world, but if both of us think we're going to be in so much trouble, why don't we just not tell anyone?"

"Well, you see, unless Oracle deletes the footage, we have solid proof of this conversation because Batman insists that I have cameras for a "safety matter". In fact, I should be getting a call in 3...2...1… The phone rang." Richard picked it up.

"What is it O?" I could slightly hear what was being said on the other line.

"You are going to be in so much trouble, Dick. Tim and I are watching this and can't believe any of it. And you know damn well that if I delete this footage, Bats will find out there's a time gap and get suspicious," A woman's voice said over the phone.

"I know O how much trouble I'm getting into, but it's not just me, he found out Dami too, so pretty much both responsible."

"Don't bring me into this Grayson, you're the one that told him the wrong room." Damian said in a rude sorta way.

"Can I say something?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself? It's still bad, but it will probably be better for you if tell the truth instead of hiding it."

"I kinda have no choice because he'd find out one way or another." Richard said to me, then back to the phone. "Any idea where Red and Batgirl are O?"

"Metropolis, helping the Supers."

"Ok. Well, I got to go O. I think Joe and I need to talk."

"Good luck, Dick."

Richard hung up, then turned to look at me. I smiled awkwardly.

"Well. Better get some sleep, because Batman's gonna be back tomorrow morning."

"Uh… maybe I'll just head home tonight instead. You can probably just send the book back or something, or get the library here to send it. Maybe I'll see you sometime later?" I waited for him to move, but he didn't.

"It's almost 2 in the morning. This city is worse than Gotham at this time, and they have the Joker. You're staying here."

"I'm sure I'll be ok," I said. "I'm used to criminals." I slid past him, starting for the door.

At some point, Damian must have slipped out because he was standing in front of the door with something long in his hand.

Richard came out for the room. "Damian, this is no call for you to get out your katana. If he wants to get mugged again, let him."

Damian scowled. "Grayson, the minute he's home he's going to tell ATAC and his father and brother everything he heard here!"

"I get that. It just means Bats can have a reason to hunt him down."

I gulped. "H-hunt me down?"

"Pretty much saying he's going to look for you and possibly use an amnesia device on you," Richard said.

"I…" I sighed. "I guess I can stay here tonight." Richard nodded and we all headed to bedrooms. I dropped my backpack on the floor, lying on the bed. I didn't bother to change my clothes. I stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. At some point I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. I got up, carefully walking into the living room. Richard and Damien were already awake. There was someone else here to, an older man.

"Uh, hello," I said hesitatingly. The three guys looked at me.

"Are you Joe Hardy?" The older one asked me.

"Depends. Who's asking?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Bruce Wayne."

"And?" I asked, waiting for more.

"Also known by few, as Batman, which I have reason to believe you figured out these two's identities last night."

I gulped. "Oh, um, yea. I kind of did. Is- is that why you're here?"

"No. I'm here to take my son back to Gotham City. If you swear on your life, that you won't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, who we are, we'll let you go without a fight. But the moment someone else finds out, you'll be finding some amnesia coming your way. Do you understand?"

I hesitated. "I can't tell anyone? Not my brother or father? It's kind of hard to keep secrets from them."

"I have and idea," Richard said. "Why don't you tell your father and brother that you met a guy named Nightwing while you visited here, so they only know Richard as the guy you borrowed a book from. No appearance, no danger if being discovered. How's that sound?"

"That could work," I said thoughtfully. "Alright, I swear on my life I won't tell anyone about what I've seen here today."

Richard smiled. "In that case…" he pulled something out of his pocket, and held it out. It was my cell phone. "I added my number in there, labeled as Nightwing of course. You know, in case you're ever in some trouble."

"Which happens a lot," i said grinning. Richard laughed.

"Alright Joe, you should head on home before your family gets worried. I'll see you around, alright?"

"Got it." I smiled as I walked out the door.

 **...**

 **ok, I realized I forgot to do a disclaimer. so... I do not own Nightwing Joe (or Damien). cool? cool. byeeeeee!**


	2. Fergalicious

**Hello! so, this was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr. the person's name on the site was** **incorrect nancy drew posts.** **I'm just gonna call her** **Nancy** **. so** **Nancy** **, if you see this and want to be brought to attention for your wonderful idea, leave me like a pen name or something and I will make you known! btw, the friend the helped me on this is** **Iz Nightwing** **. I need to bring her to attention to ^_^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Joe or Nightwing (or Frank)**

 **...**

Joe's POV

Frank stared angrily after the black van as it sped down the street, then threw his hands into the air.

"Great! They got away. What do we do now?"

I grabbed my cell phone, staring down at the contact that read Nightwing. "I might be able to find us some help."

"Like what? Who are you going to get to help us?" Frank asked, looking at me intensely.

I gulped. "Uh… a friend." I pressed the contact quickly, then held my finger to my mouth. "Shhh. it's ringing."

"Hello?" A female voice said picking up the phone, "This is Oracle speaking."

"Hi," I said. "Its Joe Hardy. I need to speak to Nightwing."

"Hang on." I heard her yell over to someone and hand the phone off.

"Yo, what's up Joe?" Nightwing's voice said.

"Nightwing, Frank and I are in Columbus, Ohio, and we're chasing some criminals. They got away in a black van. Is there anyway you can help us out?" I crossed my fingers, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure. I don't have anything going on over here," he told me. "I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks, Nightwing. And remember, you can't mention that you know about-" I paused, checking to make sure Frank couldn't here me. "You know what."

"We made a deal. You don't tell about us, we don't tell about you. Won't say a thing."

"Cool. When will you be here?"

"Um, let's say maybe twenty minutes or less."

"Got it. See you soon!"

… (time skip)

I saw the light of the motorcycle pull up a few blocks away from where Frank and I were.

Frank noticed them to. "Is that this Nightwing person?"

"I think so. Let's just wait a little bit to see what happens."

Frank sighed. "I don't see what use he'll be to us, the bad guys are long gone by now." I thought I saw the person get off of the bike about twenty feet from us and walk our way.

"I really hope that's Nightwing, otherwise we're in trouble," Frank said, tensing up and preparing to run."

"Hey, Joe, you there?"

I sighed in relief. "We're here, Nightwing!" I waved.

"So, what's the case?"

"We came to Columbus to investigate a ring of illegal drug dealing, but the bad guys turned out to be way more dangerous than we thought. He took off in a black van about half an hour ago, and we need to catch up to him before he hurts anyone else," Frank explained. "Joe seems to think you can help."

"Can't be any worse than what I face back in Gotham."

"Gotham?"

"Yea, Gotham City. Crime capital of the world."

"Ok, whatever. How do you plan on helping us catch the bad guy?" Frank asked, crossing his arms.

"Same way I help Batman. Use my detective skills and awesome gadgets."

"We have detective skills and gadgets. Got anything else?"

"Acrobatics and escape artist."

Frank blinked. "Ok, that could be helpful. How do we find the guy?"

"What did you say this guy was driving?"

"A black van."

"Well, normally if we got a situation like that in Gotham or Bludhaven, it means that they are hiding out in a warehouse of some sort."

Frank looked thoughtful. "Good thinking. But they probably wouldn't choose one to close to where we are now. They might be just outside of town! Thanks for the help Nightwing. Come on Joe, let's get catch a bad guy." Nightwing didn't move and I didn't blame him. Frank blinked at him as we moved to jump on our bikes. "Uh… you can leave now."

"No way am I letting you two go after a dangerous criminal on your own. I'm coming with."

I sighed. "He's stubborn, Frank. It's not worth the argument. We may as well let him come."

Frank sighed. "Alright, fine. But be careful."

"You don't have to tell me. I grew up in Gotham City. I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, if you say so." Frank sounded dubious.

The three of us got on motorcycles, and rode out of Columbus. Sure enough, about a mile out of town, there was a old warehouse with the black van outside.

"See? What I tell you. Warehouse is always where they go."

"Yea yea," Frank muttered. "Lets just go in." he climbed off his bike, and pointed at a window. "Up there."

"I got this." Nightwing pulled something out and shot it at the window.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"It's a grappling hook."

"We don't want to alert them that we're here," Frank said. "Lets just climb through the window."

"This thing is quieter than a mouse. Trust me."

I spoke up before Frank could protest. "I'm game. You going first, Nightwing?"

"No. I want to be sure you boys get in safely. Frank, you first."

Frank looked at Nightwing suspiciously. "Why?"

"It's my job to make sure everyone stays safe."

"Alright, fine. How do I make this thing work?"

"Aim, fire, and pull to secure."

Frank blinked. "Um, ok…" he aimed the grappling hook at the window, fired, and pulled on it. Nightwing was right. The grappling hook didn't make a sound. We took turns climbing in. Nightwing landed on floor behind us silently.

"Alright, let's find this drug dealer of yours." We made our way to the back of the warehouse. We walked through a door into a room filled with cases of drugs and a few weapons.

"Well, we've got evidence now. One of these cases is bound to have Gavin's fingerprints on it," Frank said.

"So, should we call AT-" Frank elbowed me in the ribs, and I fell silent. I looked at Nightwing and he looked around like he wasn't listening to us and searching for clues instead.

"I'll call the police, and they can find the fingerprints and have Gavin arrested." Frank reached for his phone, then froze. We heard voices coming our way. "Hide!" Frank hissed. He shoved me behind one of the crates, then pressed up next to me. Nightwing climbed up on the rafters.

"Joe, don't say a word," Frank whispered to me.

I thought for a moment. "Fergalicious."

Frank scowled at me. "I said no words!"

I glared back. "Oh, I see. Two weeks ago playing Scrabble, it's not a word, and now suddenly it is a word because it's convenient for you."

Nightwing stared down at us from the rafters. "Both of you should pipe down before you get caught."

Frank scowled at him. I could tell he didn't like that we'd needed help on our mission. Before he could say anything, Gavin walked into the room, followed by another man with a briefcase of some sort.

"As you can see, your entire order is here. Hand over the money and we can take it out now," he said, walking past us. I looked at Frank, silently asking if we should jump him. He nodded slightly, and I tensed my legs, preparing to jump. I could feel Frank doing the same beside me. Together, we leaped up. I tackled Gavin, and Frank glared at the business man.

"Do you realize that this is illegal? You can get into huge trouble for this."

"What are a couple of little brats like you gonna do about it?" Gavin asked. He grabbed my arms and pinned me to the ground. I heard a thump and a grunt of pain, and saw Frank pinned under the businessman with his face squished into the ground.

I glared up at Gavin. "You're not going to get away with this! Our friends know where we are, and they have your name and face! You won't get out of this country without getting caught!"

"Ha! What friends?"

"A group of highly elite agents. We sent your name and picture to them before we came here."

"A bunch of teenagers like you brats won't be able to stop us."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Nightwing's voice said from behind them. "I mean, I'm a teenager and I'm pretty sure I can beat you."

Gavin kept his grip on my arms, but looked over at him. He snorted. "Sure you can." Next thing we knew, Gavin and the businessman were on the floor, same position that Frank and I were just in. My jaw dropped, and I stared at Nightwing.

"How- how did you…"

"Acrobat and trained by a martial arts master. You tell me."

"But-" I sighed. "Nevermind."

Ten minutes later, Gavin and the businessman were behind bars, and we were telling Nightwing goodbye.

"Bye Nightwing, it was nice working with you." Frank held out his hand, obviously trying to be polite. Nightwing shook it.

"You to, Frank." he let go, then patted me on the shoulder. "It was good to see you again, Joe." he started to walk away, then turned back. "One more thing. That little exchange between the two of you earlier? Joe is right, Frank. Fergalicious, while definitely a weird one, is an actual word. It means to make boys go crazy, or just crazy in general. For instance, you two are totally fergalicious." he winked, then walked away.

We stared after him for a moment, before I punched Frank in the shoulder.

"I _told_ you it was a word!"

…

 **HIIIII! told ya we were random ^_^ hope you liked this!**


	3. Sickness

**Hello all! doin three chapters in one night cause we kind of got behind.**

 **DISCLAIMER: i don't own any characters who appear**

 **...**

Joe's POV

I laid on the couch with my eyes closed, wishing my headache would go away. Me and my family we're supposed to go to the circus today, but I'd gotten sick. I didn't want to ruin their fun, so I'd told them to go without me. I'd told Frank I would be fine.

 _It's a good thing I didn't look like this when they left,_ I thought. _Frank wouldn't have made it out of the house. He would insist on staying here with me._

My thoughts were interrupted by my ringtone, the new song for the Royal We.

I winced, then answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Joe. I just saw Frank and three other people that I'm assuming is your family. Where you at?"

"Home," I said wearily. "I'm sick. I told them to go without me."

Richard was silent for a moment.

"So let me get this straight," he said finally. "Your sick."

"Yea," I said, confused.

"And you're home alone. While being sick."

"Well, I guess…"

"I'm coming over there."

"Wait, you don't have to-" _click._ I stared at the phone in my hand. He'd hung up on me!

I groaned, dropping the phone and flopping on the couch. My eyes drifted closed again, and I fell fast asleep.

…

I jerked awake, my eyes shooting open. I saw a dark figure leaning over me, and I tried to jump to my feet. Unfortunately, I was as weak as a newborn kitten and Mr. tall dark and mysterious was as strong as an elephant. He put a hand on my shoulder and held me down. I startled to struggle against his grip when his voice reached me.

"Joe, calm down. It's me," he said.

I blinked up at him. "Richard?"

"Yea," Richard said. "How you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Sick."

Richard smiled, then reached into the bag he had at his side, pulling out something small. He sat down on the couch, and held the thing out to me.

"Open up."

I looked at the thing, then back at Richard. "A thermometer? Really?"

"Yes, now open up, Hardy."

"I don't thi-mph!" I yelped as Richard shoved the thermometer under my tongue. Then I glared at him. He smirked at me.

"I'm doing this for your own good, kid."

"Yea yea," I mumbled around the thermometer. It beeped, and Richard yanked it out of my mouth.

"100.2. You've got a fever. Thankfully, it's not to high. I'll be right back."

He walked out of the living room, and I closed my eyes again. I heard footsteps, but I ignored them. It was just Richard coming back into the living room.

The footsteps stopped next to me, and I felt something cool and wet being laid across my forehead.

I opened my eyes, reaching up to grab the rag. Richard grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Leave it, Joe. It'll help with your fever."

I sighed, letting my arm go limp. Richard let go of me, then grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch, draping it over me.

"Get some rest, kid," he said quietly. He walked away, and I let my eyes close again, falling fast asleep.

...

Richard's POV

I heard a noise coming from the couch, and spun around in the chair to find Joe standing by the couch, a stupid smile on his face. I could tell immediately that he was a little delirious.

I crossed the room, taking his arm.

"Joe, maybe you should sit down."

Joe laughed. "Whatever you say Dickie!" he plopped down on the couch, turning around so he was upside down. He blinked at me, grinning. "Now what?"

"Huh?"

"Now what do I do?"

"Well, you should probably sit on the couch normally…"

Joe laughed, slapping his forehead and straightening himself so he was upright. "Of course! You don't sit upside down on a couch. I'm such a Potatohead!"

I stared at him, trying hard not to laugh. "What?"

"I'm a Potato Head!" he smiled broadly. "Like when Frank and I were wandering around the desert. I saw a pretty girl and went all Potato Headed! I'm a Potato Head!"

I laughed. "Ok Joe, yea, you're a Potatohead."

"Yay!" Joe cheered.

"Now will you lay down?"

Joe pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "Hang on, I have something for you." I fished out one of the tylenol pills I'd brought, unwrapping it and holding it out to Joe. "Here. Take this."

Joe's eyes lit up. "Yay! Candy!" he took it from me, popping it his mouth. His eyes drooped a little, and he yawned. I smiled.

"Tired?"

"No! I'm just stretching my jaw."

I laughed. "Sure you are, Joe." I pulled the blanket off the couch, and put it over my arm. Then I picked Joe up, laying him on the couch. I placed the blanket over him, then put the washcloth on his forehead. I turned the lights off, then sat on the arm of the couch. Joe looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Dickie, can you sing me a lullaby?"

I looked down at him. "Well Joe, I…"

"Please?" he begged.

I sighed. "Well, I don't know any lullabies, but I can hum."

Joe beamed. "Ok!" he sank back in the cushions, pulling the blanket under his chin. "I'm ready!"

I started to hum a slow song. I think it might have been beauty and the beat by Justin Bieber. I made it to the chorus, then looked down at Joe. He was fast asleep. I grinned.

"Sleep tight, Joe."

…

Joe's POV

I opened my eyes, my headache gone. I felt good as new. Richard walked into the living room, looking down at me.

"Hey Joe. How ya feelin?"

I smiled, jumping to my feet. "Good as new!"

Richard grinned. "That's great!" he paused. "Joe, do you remember anything from a couple hours ago?"

I shrugged. "I remember falling asleep. That's it. Why?"

Richard smirked. "Because, you were delirious. You were hanging upside down from the couch, and you called yourself a Potatohead. You also told me about a while ago when you saw a pretty girl and 'went all Potatohead.'"

I turned bright red. "Oh man, I did? That is so embarrassing!"

Richard winked at me. "Don't worry Joe, I won't tell anyone." he glanced at his watch. "It's almost six o' clock. I'd better leave before your family gets here." he walked to the door, opening it and standing in the doorway. He pulled it about a quarter of the way closed before he turned to look at me.

"And Joe? That part where you called yourself a Potatohead? I am never going to let you live it down." then he closed the door, and I heard a motorcycle engine rev before taking off. I groaned, flopping on the couch.

"I hate being sick."


	4. meeting the batboys

**i don't have anything to say at this point sooooooo**

 **DISCLAIMER: don't own any characters**

 **...**

I raised my eyebrows at Frank.

"Bro, it's the beginning of the weekend. Why are you doing homework?"

"Because it's due on Tuesday and I want it to be done," he told me. Then he looked at me closely. "Besides, shouldn't you be doing yours?"

"Uh…" my phone buzzed with the new Royal We song, and I grabbed it, smirking at Frank before looking at the screen. It was from Richard (AKA the superhero Nightwing) my eyes widened as I read the message. It said, 'Joe! I need you to come to Bludhaven as soon as you can! I need your help! Please, hurry!' I typed out a quick response.

'On my way, Dick. Meet at your house?'

The phone buzzed again, and I scanned the new message. 'No, we can't. Meet me in the alleyway two blocks from my house. Ok?'

I said ok, then jumped to my feet.

"Frank, I gotta go. I'll see you later, ok?"

Frank looked up at me. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "Out. I'll be back later." I ran out the door, feeling Frank's eyes on my back. Closing the door, I ran to my bike and hopped on.

I twisted the handle handle, but nothing happened. Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I turned to see Frank leaning against the door, my keys hanging from his finger.

"Looking for these?" he said, smirking. I turned bright red.

"Yea." I held my hand out and he walked over and held them above my hand. I reached forward to grab it, but Frank held it out of my reach, looking at me seriously.

"Listen Joe, when you get back, I expect an explanation. Ok?"

I nodded impatiently. "Yea, ok. I will. Can I go now?"

Frank nodded, apparently satisfied. I took the keys and, inserting them into the ignition, took off down the street.

…

About twenty minutes later, I'd arrived at the alleyway richard had told me about. I hopped off my bike and walked into the alleyway, looking left and right.

"Richard?" I called out. When I got no response, I hesitatingly called out, "um, Nightwing? Which one are you right now?" still no response, but now I could hear something moving.

Something thumped down behind me, and I spun around.

"Um, hello?"

A figure came into the light. A teenage guy stood there. I think he was glaring at me. I couldn't quite tell what he looked like, but he looked like he was coming closer. I heard another thump, and turned around to see another teenage guy standing in the alleyway entrance. I smiled awkwardly.

"Um, can I help you?" neither of the guys responded. "Well… I have to go now." I started for the entrance, but teenager number two blocked my exit. I stared at him, my instincts kicking in. maybe if I got a good running start, I could run at him and make it past.

My muscles tensed as I prepared to run, but as I did, I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I dropped to the ground, seeing a fuzzy image of the two guys leaning over me before everything faded to black.

…

I woke up, my head aching. I kept my eyes closed, trying to remember what had happened. Two guys. An alley way. I'd been knocked out. I tried to get my bearings, and figured out I was tied to a chair. After I figured out I couldn't break free, I started to listen to my surroundings, and heard two voices arguing.

"What are we supposed to do with him, Hood? Chances are if he knows Dick, he knows who the rest of us are!"

"But we don't know that! As of right now, we wait," another voice said. Then the arguing stopped.

"You can stop faking it now." The younger sounding one of the two said kinda harshly.

I didn't move, leaving my chin leaning on my chest. Footsteps came closer to me. One of the two pulled my hair and lifted my head up to meet his "eyes". Of course, I couldn't actually see his eyes since mine were closed.

"We know you're faking, kid. Open those eyes. Now." This one, the older of the two was, I think, glaring.

I hesitated a moment. What if he was bluffing? If I didn't react, they might think I really was still unconscious. After all, they had hit me pretty hard. My throbbing head was a painful reminder of that.

"Kid. We know how to tell when someone's awake or not. Besides, we saw you trying to break the binds on your wrists."

I let out a groan, then opened my eyes to see the two teenage boys standing in front of me. The one smirked.

"You can't fool us, kid. Now, care to explain how you know Nightwing's real name?"

I glared at them. "Do _you_ want to tell me how you know Nightwing at all?"

"Family connections. Now answer the question."

I kept my mouth closed, narrowing my eyes. I wasn't new to the interrogation game. This probably continued for about twenty minutes. Them asking questions, and me refusing to answer them.

Then suddenly, there was a noise outside.

"There you two are. I've been- what's Joe doing here? And why is he tied to a chair?!" Nightwing yelled, glaring from teenager number one to teenager number two.

"He knows your ID, Dick!" teenager one yelled.

"He knows Damian's and Bruce's ID's to!"

"Since when?!"

"For like a month or two!"

"Uh, excuse me," I said. The three boys turned to look at me. I smiled. "It is extremely fascinating to watch you all argue with each other, but can someone please untie me? My head is killing me, and I'm starting to lose feeling in my hands." the two teeangers looked annoyed as Nightwing walked over and untied me. After he untied me, the three went back to fighting.

"How come we're the only ones that haven't been told of this?!" the younger teenager yelled. The middle one took off his helmet thing to reveal a black haired boy wearing a similar mask to Nightwing's.

"It just didn't come up, alright? Get over it!" Nightwing yelled back.

"Well why not!?"

"When would that conversation come up?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe at home?! When we're all together?!"

"You're always in your room and he's hardly ever home anymore! He's lucky enough to be out of jail ninety-five percent of the time!"

"That right there crossed a line!"

My eyes widened. "Excuse me, did you just say jail?!"

"He can be kinda, um, how do I put this nicely? Aggressive, when fighting criminals sometimes. And you can go home now," Nightwing told me. I crossed my arms and smiled.

"No, I think I'll stay here. This is much more fun than watching Frank do his homework."

"Well, since we got a chance, Joe, these are my other brothers."

"You have more brothers?"

"Yea. You've already met Damian. This is Tim," Nightwing pointed to the younger one, "and Jason." He pointed to the other one.

"Nice to meet you guys," I said politely. The two just looked at me. Nightwing sighed.

"Joe found out when he was bringing a book that he borrowed back to me. He saw our costumes in the closet."

"And Bruce let him keep knowing?"

"He's had training, guys. Bruce knew he could be trusted."

"What kind of training?"

I interrupted them quickly. "Actually, I think I probably should go home now. I'll head back to my motorcycle now. It's only- uh… where are we, exactly?"

"First, what kind of training have you had?"

"Training from my dad!" I yelled. "He taught me and my brother everything he knows about solving mysteries. We've been doing it since we were kids."

"Wait! That's how I recognize you! You're Joe Hardy" Tim exclaimed, "Batman used you and your brother as examples when the GCPD was getting worried about us Robin's getting injured so much. In Jason's case, dead and brought back to life. Don't ask. Long story."

I shook my head. "Wasn't going to. What's that got to do with me? Why did Batman use me and Frank as an example?" I asked.

"Well, it was actually when it was just Bruce and Dick. The GCPD didn't like the idea of a child going into the dangers that Dick was facing. So Bruce used you guys, saying that if people can accept that two boys younger than him were solving crimes and mysteries almost as if it was himself, then they can accept someone just a little older to fight crime as well."

I nodded. "Ah, that makes sense. Although, the police force wasn't really fond of us solving crimes for them," I said laughing. "But they've accepted us now, since we're apart of-" I clamped my mouth shut. _Jeez,_ I thought. _I need to start keeping my mouth shut! Maybe they didn't notice…_

"Dude. All of us in the Bat-clan know of ATAC."

I blinked. "I never said anything about ATAC."

"We knew what you were about to say. Wayne tech donates a lot of money to you guys. How do you think you can afford all those weapons?"

I shrugged. "The FBI?" they laughed, and I turned red. "What?!"

"Nothing."

"So, uh, how many people actually know about ATAC?" I asked curiously, shaking off their laughter. "Besides the ones I know about."

"Well, there's us three, Damian, Bruce, Barbara, Cass, Steph, and Superman."

"Wow. Thats… a lot."

"Not really. Superman and Bruce are the only Justice Leaguer's out of almost one hundred and fifty."

"Well, all of those people plus everyone I know who knows about them, it is a pretty big number."

"You should probably head home. You have school tomorrow I assume, and these two do as well." Jason and Tim groaned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't remind me. Alright, I'll see you later."

"Your bike is parked under the fire escape outside," Tim said. The three climbed up to the roof and left.

"Thanks," I called. Then I muttered under my breath, "They can't just walk out the door like normal people?"


	5. meet kid flash

**seriously, just ignore me**

 **DISCLAIMER: don't own the characters**

 **...**

Third person POV

"Wally, seriously, it hasn't even been half an hour and you're already hungry."

"Sorry Dick, but when you're running at top speed with someone on your back, you burn more calories. Can't we just be something quick to go?" Dick sighed.

"I'm not ordering one of everything this time. Two items max."

"Uggghhh," Wally groaned. "You're no fun, Dick."

"I am too. And to prove it, we're going to McDonald's in full costume into the lobby."

Wally's eyes brightened. "Really? You never wanna do that!"

"That's because the last time we did this, I was 13 and was grounded for a week. Bruce can't stop me this time."

Wally pumped his fist in the air. "Yea! Come on, let's go!" He sped off leaving Dick behind, then ran back. "Oops. Sorry!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "It's not a first Wally." he hopped on Wally's back and they took off.

…

Joe's POV

Frank pulled into the McDonald's parking lot, then turned to scowl at me.

"I cannot believe you insisted we stop for McDonald's, Joe! We promised dad we'd be home by six!"

"We will be," I promised. "It's only five o'clock, we have plenty of time!"

"Sure, you say that _now_ ," Frank muttered. But he didn't argue with me as we walked into the restaurant.

We got our food and sat down. When we started to dig in, the whole restaurant went quiet and looked to the entrance.

Frank turned to look to, and his jaw dropped open, then he looked away quickly, whispering to me quietly,

"You have got to be kidding me. You'll never guess who just walked in." Judging by his tone, it wasn't someone he liked.

"No, I probably won't," I agreed. "So just tell me."

"Look," he pointed to the counter. "What are the odds that we'd stop at the same place?"

I turned to look at the counter, and then kept staring, my mouth open. Then I started laughing to myself. Frank scowled.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Don't get his attention! Or his friend's!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Now grab your food, we're taking this to go."

I would have asked why, but I saw his point this time. We couldn't let on that we knew a famous superhero personally. Also, I didn't trust myself not to accidentally call him by his real name. I grabbed my food and we went out the back entrance and went around to our car. Before I got in, I wanted a movie, so of course we had to go to the red box, all the way back over by the entrance.

Third person POV

Nightwing saw them get up and leave. He smirked a little bit because he could tell Frank was annoyed at the sight of him. After he had gotten Kid Flash's food, the headed out the door and saw Joe and Frank at the red box.

"Hey, Potato Head! Frank."

Frank had a look on his face that was a mixture between annoyed and confused. He turned to Joe. "Potato Head?"

Joe groaned, his face buried in his hands. "Nightwing, that happened one time! Can you please just let it go?"

"Nope!"

"You know these two wing?"

"Oh, KF, meet the Hardy Boys, Frank and Joe. Frank and Joe, meet Kid Flash."

"Wait, you mean _the_ Frank and Joe Hardy? That's so cool!"

Frank narrowed his eyes. "You've heard of us?"

"All of the Justice League has. You're dad is awesome! Well, not as awesome as Batman, but still pretty awesome."

Frank breathed a sigh of relief. "Yea, we're really proud of him."

"So. How'd you guys meet?" Kid Flash asked us.

Frank shrugged. "We had a problem chasing a bad guy, and Nightwing helped out. It was a one time thing."

"Ah. So that's why he left pizza night."

Joe blinked. "Uh… what?"

"He never leaves unless there's a mission or something like that. Mostly because Agent A makes the best food in the world. Second is Red Hood."

"KF, shouldn't we be getting back to our mission? We totally left the others." Nightwing said trying to break up the conversation.

"We don't want to keep you," Frank said, a little to eagerly. "You better get going. And we gotta head out to. Right, Joe?"

"Right," Joe said.

"Later you guys!" Nightwing hopped on Kid Flash's back and they sped off at the speed of sound.

Joe's POV

We pulled into our driveway as the clock changed to six.

Frank turned to me. "Go unlock the door while I turn the car off."

I saluted him. "Aye aye captain!" I said jokingly. Frank rolled his eyes.

I climbed out of the car and walked up to the door, inserting the key and carefully opening the door. Pushing it shut behind me, I turned around again and jumped about a mile in the air. My aunt Trudy was standing about two feet away from me with her arms crossed.

"And just where have you been?" she asked.

"Before you yell, you said by six. We technically were in the driveway before six," I said quickly, holding my hands up like i was trying to calm an animal about to charge. Which, I guess I kind of was. That's when Frank walked in. He spotted Aunt Trudy, and his eyes widened.

"Uhh. Hi?"

"Where have you been?" Aunt Trudy asked.

"We got stopped by a fight in the streets." I lied.

"What kind of fight?"

"Some superheroes were fighting some bad guys. It just caused us to have to take a detour," Frank replied easily.

"Really?" Aunt Trudy stared at me, and I started sweating. Hey, I may be a highly trained ATAC agent, but nothing in ATAC can prepare you for staredowns from Aunt Trudy. Frank showed her an article with today's date.

"Yup. Says it right here."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Where had he gotten that? Aunt Trudy mumbled to herself as she read it.

"Alright, you're clear. This time," she warned. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Aunt Trudy."

She sighed. "I'm just glad you boys didn't get into trouble with the fight. Being a superhero is so dangerous."

"What? Us? We would never get involved in something as dangerous as that." I smiled awkwardly.

"Alright, that's enough. Finish your chores and homework."

Frank flashed her a smile. "We're on it, Aunt Trudy!" we sprinted up the stairs. That was a close one. Then I got a text. I opened it and it just said "Potatohead". I smacked my head and went to do my homework.


	6. Christmas Special

**Joe's POV**

Frank and I watched as the police took Kyle and his girlfriend, Miranda, away into their police car. Frank tapped my shoulder.

"Come on," he whispered. "Let's go while everyone is watching." I nodded, and we slipped away quietly to the car we'd rented. We'd flown to Minneapolis, minnesota for our latest ATAC mission. Lately, a lot of people who flew into minnesota had been robbed, the latest being the robbery of a sapphire necklace. We'd flown in like all the others and stayed in a hotel close by.

It had turned out Kyle, the guy who had greeted us at the airport also worked at the hotel, and he and his girlfriend had a scheme planning to rob the guests. We'd figured it out and caught them, just in time for Christmas. Now we were going to head to the airport and fly home.

Once we got to the airport, we found out that all flights got delayed because a blizzard was moving in. Frank checked his phone.

"If we don't leave now, we're not going to make it back in time. We'll drive back and get the car back later." we walked back out the parking lot, and frank took us out on the road.

He started for the door, and I followed. A couple of steps from being out, I thought I saw someone familiar, but someone walked in front of me and the person was gone. I shrugged it off, deciding my mind was playing tricks on me. I followed frank to the parking lot, and in a few minutes, we were on the road.

After a few hours of driving, Frank glanced in the rearview mirror, and took a right turn, then a left turn, and another right.

I glanced at him. "Umm, bro? Are you lost?"

"No," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Someone is following us."

"Are you sure they're following us? Maybe you keep turning the ways they have to go."

"Well, we passed the southern Minnesota border almost four hours ago. Right now, we're-" he checked his phone. "Near some town called Nevada(it is pronounced neh-vay-duh), Iowa."

"We are? I couldn't even tell."

"Exactly, and that's why i think this guy is following us. Hold on, I'm going to try and lose him," he said, speeding up to about seventy miles per hour.

After a couple minutes, my cell phone rang, and Frank picked it up and answered before I could and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"You better slow down Hardy, or you're going to get yourselves killed," a voice said.

Frank frowned. "Who is this?"

"I thought I was talking to Joe," the guy said, sounding- frustrated? Annoyed? "But it doesn't matter. I'm the one following you. Slow down, or else-"

"Don't threaten me," Frank snapped. "I'm not going to slow down so you can catch us." he hung up, and turned the phone off, followed by his own phone. "There. Hang on, I'll try to lose him."

We came into a town, and after five minutes of turning, we made it to what looked like a school. We also had lost the guy following us. I was relieved, but Frank still looked apprehensive.

"Let's try to get home fast, we don't want him to find us again."

I nodded. "Yea, your right. How far do we have to go?"

"I'm not sure, but I honestly think we might be lost now." my first reaction to that was to laugh and say, "nice job, Frank!"

Instead, I responded with, "That's not good. Should we ask for directions?"

Frank looked at his phone, then at mine. Both were nearly dead because we forgot our chargers at the hotel back in Minnesota.

"We might have to. One, we're broke so we can't get new chargers. Two, our phones could die at any given moment. We might even have to find a place to stay for the night."

"That's definitely not good. Is the guy still following us?

Frank looked out the car windows. "I think we might be fine for now."

"That's something, at least." We drove around for a few minutes, passing by a Mcdonalds and a gas station. If it wasn't for us being broke, I would have begged Frank to stop and get us some fries.

We drove through the town, past several stores, small businesses and a few houses. One house we passed had a shit ton of inflatables in the front yard, and I pointed that out to Frank, who was just as shocked that someone would own that many inflatables.

"That must have taken so long to set up," Frank said. "What do they do when it snows hard?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Now I'm wondering what they do for halloween."

Frank shrugged. "I guess it would be cool, at least." we drove past the house, continuing down the street. A lot of the houses had lights up, actually.

As we went down the road we came upon a church and what I'm guessing was a library. We turned left passing by this big mural of what I'm assuming has a bunch of major sights from that town. Since we had been driving around for a while, I managed to identify a few of them.

I glanced at my brother. "Frank, shouldn't we stop now?" We had been driving around this town for nearly an hour or more. "Is something wrong?" but he ignored me and just kept driving. I was starting to get nervous. "Frank?"

"They're following us again."

"Again? Really?" I looked in the side mirror on my side, and spotted the car. Something about it looked familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Turn left," I said, pointing. "That looks like a road out of town." Frank did that and we started heading near a cemetery. We passed it, made another left and eventually made it onto the highway. We were definitely heading out of that town into what seemed like another city.

"Is he still back there?" I asked. Frank looked into the rearview mirror and nodded. I sighed. "When is he going to give up? This isn't good, Frank." Finally Frank decided to pull into a gas station to confront this guy. He parked the car and climbed out. The other car pulled in near us and the driver got out. I immediately recognized him and tried telling Frank, but he didn't listen. I shoved the door open and jumped out.

"Who are you, and why have you been following us?" Frank demanded, narrowing his eyes at him"

"Frank, I know him, he's a friend of mine," I said quickly. Frank looked at me like I was crazy.

"Friends with him?!" he yelled.

"Yes, he's friends with me, and just so you know, I'm a cop, so I easily could have given you a bunch of speeding tickets. I was trying to make sure you two got home safely with this storm."

"Why do you care if we get home safe?"

"Like I said, I'm a cop and Joe's one of my friends. If it wasn't for this snow storm, I wouldn't have followed you."

"If you were his friend, you'd know he could handle himself.

"Frank, this is that guy I stayed with in Bludhaven back a few months ago."

Frank looked from me to Dick. "This was the guy you stayed with? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just… didn't come up," I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"You're lying. I can always tell when you're lying." He said crossing his arms. "What really happened?"

Dick picked up his cell phone and called someone while Frank stared at me. "Bruce, I think it's time we tell Joe's brother...If Joe managed to keep it secret for as long as he has, I'm sure we can trust him...Sounds good." He then hung up and turned back to us.

Frank looked between us. "Tell me _what_?" He demanded. I looked at Dick, figuring I knew what he was talking about. He looked back at me.

"Look, Frank, we've actually met before. Twice actually."

"I've never seen you before in my life," he said frowning.

"Not like this you haven't." He pulled up a news article on his phone and showed it to him. "Does this guy look familiar?"

Frank looked at the article and rolled his eyes. "Nightwing? Yea, I know him. I can't figure out why your friends with him, Joe."

Dick smirked a bit. " I bet you could say that Nightwing is a pretty fergalicious dude."

"You just called him crazy. I remember that discussion with Joe. We were trying to listen in on a conversation with some criminals when he said it. After it was over, Nightwing told us-" he trailed off, and I could see the gears turning in his head. After he thought for a minute or two he finally looked between the two of us. Then he stared at me.

"Joe, you discovered the identity of a superhero and you didn't tell me?!"

"In his defence, he couldn't tell you because he didn't just figure out mine."

I held up a finger. "Um, excuse me. I only figured out you and Damian. You said if I left and told anyone what I discovered, Batman would hunt me down and erase my memory. Then you told me who he was."

"That's besides the point."

I crossed my arms. "Just saying."

"So let me get this straight," Frank said. "Joe discovered yours and some kid named Damian's identity as superheroes. You threatened him to not tell anyone, and he agreed. Obviously. Somehow, that makes you friends. Is that right?"

"For the record, It was mostly Damian threatening him."

"That's true," I admitted. "He had a katana. Dick told him to put it away, though."

"Damian has, let's just say, temper problems."

"I guess that's fair," Frank muttered. "But I still don't like this. You could have told me anyway, it's not like they'd know."

"Not until we got word from Superman, who can hear everything in the world at once."

"At all times?" Frank asked. Dick nodded.

"Well, he could have written it down."

"And risk that getting in the wrong hands?"

"I could continue this discussion all night," Frank said. "But I can tell right now you are not going to back down, and we have to get going if we're going to make it home. Don't worry about us. We can make it just fine."

"I might be able to find you a way home fast enough to ensure you get home in time."

"That's ok, we have this under control. Come on Joe, we need to leave, now."

"I just figured you'd like to meet the Flash and his crew."

"Wait, Flash has a crew?" I asked.

"Well, there's himself, Kid Flash, Impulse and then Jay Garrick, the first Flash."

"We're ok," Frank said stubbornly. I looked around and up to the sky, noticing that the clouds were getting bigger and darker.

"Frank, I think we should let him help us. I don't like the way those clouds look, and I'd like to get home in one piece."

"I don't see how he could help us."

"Like this." He pulled up his phone and called someone else, telling them to meet him in their current location as soon as possible.

In no more than five minutes later, a few blurs of yellow and red appeared then disappeared revealing four people.

"I know him," Frank said, nodding at the one in yellow. "Who are they?"

"He doesn't know us? How does someone know Kid Flash, but not the rest of us? How is it even possible to not know the heroes of Central City?" The younger looking one of them said, visibly confused.

"We live in Bayport, New York. Not Central City, Ohio. How would we know you?" Frank said, annoyed. He clearly wasn't happy about needing help.

"So you know where Central City is, but not who we are? Do you live under a rock in Bayport?" He continued on.

"Impulse, be polite." The Flash stated.

"Sorry."

"We don't live under a rock, we're just not concerned with superheroes. We're pretty busy."

"What was it you wanted us here for, Grayson?" The second oldest asked him.

"My friends here need a lift home so they don't get caught up in the storm."

"Friends? How did you meet them?"

"Long story, I'll explain later."

"Good enough for me. Jay, you get the older one, I'll get the younger one."

"What do you mean by-" Before Frank could finish, he was scooped up and on the back of one of them, moving faster than any person could ever go, away from the gas station.

"Whoa," I said, impressed. "I'd hate to be him. And by him, I mean Jay. Frank won't take that well." Dick laughed, hopped on the back of Kid Flash and then they were gone. The Flash then came over to me, picked me up and we were off as well.

After about 15 minutes of running, we stopped. I looked around and realized it was our neighborhood.

Frank was standing in our driveway, looking annoyed. "A little _warning_ would have been nice," he snapped.

"Lighten up Frank, we made it home didn't we?"

"I guess."

"Well, good seeing you again Joe. Frank, I hope we can trust you with this secret." Dick said looking from me and then straight into Frank's eyes.

"I won't tell anyone," he said.

"Good, because if we find out you did, we won't hesitate to tell people about ATAC."

My eyes widened, and Frank turned to glare at me.

"Joe! Why on earth did you tell him that?!"

"I didn't tell him! He already knew about it before I met him!"

"He didn't tell me," Dick assured him. "Batman is the source of a lot of the funding that ATAC receives."

"Do they know that you know?" Frank asked.

"Duh. They just don't know our identities."

"Ok. I guess that's fair."

"Later potato-head. Merry Christmas you two." Dick said, hopping back onto Kid Flash's back and then they were gone faster than I could blink.

Frank glanced at me. "Exactly how much does he know?" I shrugged because I honestly had no idea at all.

"He knows we're in it, he knows about dad, and probably all the other members. But as far as I know, he doesn't know anything other than that, at least not from me."

He looked at me as if he was trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

"What do you think will happen if we told dad? I understand the importance of keeping his identity a secret, but why does it matter if the organization knows? It's not like they'd tell people."

I shrugged. "Maybe if we talk to him and Batman sometime to ask about it. I think at the moment they don't want to risk the dangers."

"I guess," Frank said. "I still don't completely trust them."

"I think you're just jealous that I knew before you did." I said teasing him then heading for the front door.

Frank rolled his eyes. "You would say that," he said, following behind me.


End file.
